


Interference

by vamptramp0348



Series: In The Crosshairs [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abduction, Assassins & Hitmen, Danger, Deception, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Meetings, Hijacking, Lies, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen POV, POV First Person, Revenge, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Mads realizes he underestimated Hugh





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!!! So I decided to make this a series of shorts. This is from Mads's POV. Sorry no sex this time but I rate it mature for language.

 

Your children are your children regardless if they're grown, you will still do everything in your power to help them. Was I wrong for fucking Hugh over? No, absolutely not my kids's lives are on the line and I didn't hurt him so my conscience is clean. As far as fucking him that was a bit extra and unnecessary really, Hanne was in the next room in case things went south she would've killed him and taken the case even if I had died - like I said you will do anything for your children.

　

Right now Hanne isn't angry about what happened between Hugh and myself, right now she isn't thinking about it at all. We're sitting in our house the only thing we have left since all our money went towards saving our children, perhaps you're wondering why us? Why our daughter and son? It's a bit of a complicated story but I'll unburden myself I've got nothing but time waiting for the phone call to come through so we know where to take this fucking case we just stole.

　

On the outside Hanne and I appear with our children like the ideal family, we have our neighbors and friends fooled but they haven't scratched the surface of our real lives. We crossed paths in the late eighties as we were both apart of the same network of assassins, her specialty aside from guns was poisons, there isn't a way Hanne couldn't poison you she's very skilled at knowing which ones and how to introduce them into a person's body. I and my brother Lars were both sharp shooters but we always had a love for explosives, that's where we got very creative designing inconspicuous bombs but also we're resourceful give us a janitor's closet, old rags and a lighter or matches we could get our way out of tight spot.

　

Our network was extremely small and tight just six of us; Hanne, me, Lars, his now wife Anette (she was known as the Gentleman Killer, she specialized in seducing cheating or abusive husbands and luring them to their deaths), Anders (he was always a technological genius he killed then would clean out their bank accounts digitally trust me it was harder back in the eighties and nineties) and Birgitta (she was the Femme Fatale constantly changing her looks and name to take down rich and powerful men) we were friends and colleagues but we were ultimately a danger to one another especially once Lars and I married Hanne and Anette, Anders withdrew because he was paranoid and Birgitta had gotten restless and settled down. Once Viola was born Hanne and I decided she would put it away for a while and I'd still be active but after Carl's birth we slowed down to a crawl while my brother and sister-in-law remained active. We didn't see it coming nor would we have suspected one our of own would be so desperate to take our children for their own gain.

　

Anders came out of hiding and caught us off guard, our children were on a trip to Berlin together when they were taken that was two months ago. That bastard has dragged this out taking our money little bit by little bit and trying to track this fucking case down for over two years and he got wind that it was coming to Copenhagen. He got everything on Hugh and who he was meeting from an American contact that he had to squeeze. But I guess this doesn't explain too well why he chose us and not the others.

　

If I'm being honest he chose me, because we had a falling out on a job we worked together it was political, the marks were only the ambassador and his wife but turns out they brought their seven and six year old son and daughter. While Anders went through their records on their computer I was tasked with the murdering and unfortunately the son saw through a crack in the door. We both heard him gasp and he tried to run and get his sister but Anders cornered them both in the room they were sharing I came in to see Anders holding a gun on the two of them "What the hell are you doing? We have only one rule we do not harm children"

　

"They saw us both they won't keep their mouths shut, we have to"

　

"They're fucking children I won't let you do it" I aimed for the back of his head "You do that then you're a traitor and you know what happens to traitors - we all took an oath Mads"

　

"Fuck you Anders you do what you have to I'll do what I have to" he shot them both without hesitating but I didn't stand around to see it. Instead I went downstairs and unloaded my gun into the computer "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" he tackled me to the floor and started punching me "Everything I needed was on that!"

　

"Yeah well looks like this was a waste of time wasn't it?" I thought I had the last laugh but I was wrong. He stewed for years over that, plotting and scheming until the timing was just right. Now here we sat waiting for the past three days ever since we stole the case from Hugh waiting for Anders to call, he knows it's killing us but that makes this all the more sweeter to him.

　

I look at Hanne she's tired but cannot sleep and I have been the same way, we both haven't eaten properly in weeks but we manage to eat every now and then just to keep our energy up but we've lived off of adrenaline and coffee. We've been fighting non-stop, blaming one another for letting this happen but we crash into one another's arms an hour later sobbing. "You haven't eaten in two days you should let me go pick up some food" I say stroking her arm affectionately, sometimes my touch is nice and soothing other times she slaps my hands away or shoves me it was a gamble to see which direction she would be going in.

　

"I'm not hungry" she refused but didn't push my hand away she laid her head on my knee as I stroked her hair "Mads?"

　

"Yeah?"

　

"Why did you fuck him? We had the case no problem you didn't need to do that" she finally acknowledged what happened between Hugh and myself, I wish I could tell her it was just business but I enjoyed it. It wasn't the right time but it was the best way to relieve stress "I didn't want to have to kill him, we're not monsters Hanne. He was just here to do a job" that was the only other answer that was truthful because I really didn't want to kill Hugh he just got dealt a bad hand, I know he'll come looking for me. I hope it won't come to my life or his because I fully intend on seeing my children again.

　

"Still it wasn't necessary and I think you enjoyed it" she sat upright again pulling away from me "Hanne..." I objected but she cut her eyes at me I stopped as not to provoke her further "What will you do when he comes?" she asked hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

　

"I don't know if he pushes me I'll have to kill him"

　

"If he isn't already dead" the way she said it I could tell she was jealous "I saw a way to take the damn thing from him without having to take a life, it's not like we didn't do that kind of thing back then. I seem to remember you spent half a year pretending to be in love with French arms dealer and you can't sit there and tell me that you didn't fuck him"

　

"Her, the French arms dealer was a woman. And yes we did fuck twice a day actually"

　

I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists tightly she was dragging out the jealous bastard in me "And what about that Italian tart you had an affair with just so you could get close enough to kill her father?"

　

"That was for work only. Besides I killed her too the bitch stabbed me in my hip" Hanne began laughing "Glad that amuses you"

　

"Okay so maybe we've both gotten a little too carried away while on a job but that was before kids and every precious second you took to fuck him was precious seconds they were losing. You were being selfish" she was back to being a cold fish just like that. I love her like no other but she was always so moody.

　

"If I agree to being selfish will forgive me and let it go?"

　

"That depends, will it ever happen again?"

　

"How the hell should I know? He isn't going to find us"

　

"Or that's what you're trying to convince me of. You enjoyed him"

　

"Can we just focus on the kids please?" she was pissing me off because she wanted to fight with me and I didn't feel like engaging it was counter productive we needed to be a team.

　

"Lets get some food waiting around here is depressing" she was back in a stable mood and had a more approachable disposition but I knew it might not last long so I grabbed the phone and the keys.

　

We went to favorite pizza place of ours even though junk food was the last thing we needed but snacks sufficed for meals during all this shit. I was in the restroom when I heard Hanne out in the restaurant shouting "Ingen! Hold op! Tyv!" I rushed out to see her running outside our car was being stolen I saw into the car to see a set of familiar blue eyes, he had found us. Hanne wasn't going to give up without a fight I rushed out but she was fighting to get into the car as it was in drive but Hugh must've not known how to handle it because he kept slowing down and speeding up in short bursts. It came to a stop and I couldn't tell if Hanne got in or Hugh yanked her inside but by the time I had caught up they sped off.

　

And worst of all the fucking phone was ringing it was Anders, "Hello Anders"

　

"What's the matter Mads you sound stressed out is everything okay with you and Hanne?" smug prick I couldn't wait to have my kids back I was going to punch this punk fuck in the face.

　

"Everything is peachy"

　

"I trust you have what I want"

　

"Yeah we got it no problem" well there was a slight problem but I wasn't going to tell Anders that.

　

"Good to hear listen hang on tight to it I'll be flying back to Denmark in a couple days had some other business to take care of but don't worry the kids are fine. They will remain fine so long as you and Hanne keep that case in your possession. That British fuck is still alive, I mean I'm not worried but you should be because I have a feeling he's going to be trying to make a problem"

　

"Don't worry we can handle him he won't be an issue" more lies but if Anders believed it my children stayed alive.

　

"I know that's why I'm not worried but I have it on good authority he has already informed his network of the jacking. Oh Mads you shouldn't have left that fuck alive his network spans worldwide with over 150 active members, five of them live in Denmark including The Great Dane, now I don't know his true identity but I hear he's one mean son of a bitch who is now aware he's been fucked over so you and Hanne need to be careful. Talk to you soon"

　

FUCK! My kids are being held for ransom, my wife is now being held and now I've got a fuck named The Great Dane looking for me - this is just an average day of being Mads Mikkelsen it was time to bring in my brother at least to help me get the case and Hanne back, Anders made it clear not to seek help from Lars but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 


End file.
